The Perfect Everything
by Peenk Phuzipen
Summary: really cute-what might have happened that fateful night-Lois's perspective.


THE PERFECT EVERYTHING

by: Peenk Phuzipen

Last night. Oh, last night. She remembered the fateful last night. He had told her his secret. The Secret. Then he had asked her something. The Thing, that all girls wish to be asked. "Lois, I love you. And, I, I would like to ask you," he went down on one knee, "will you marry me?" That whole moment was captured in her brain, and his words still resounding in her ears. "Yes, oh yes Clark, yes, yes, yes!" She had cried, as she leapt into his arms. "I love you," she had whispered softly in his ear. 

Then he had sat her down and told her his secret. The Secret. "Lois, now that you've said yes, I have something to tell you." He had gotten back up and began pacing the room. "I'm not sure exactly how to say this, because I've never said it before, but- - I, I'm Superman." She had let those words flow over her. He was Superman. She had loved Superman, and still did, even though she loved Clark. Now, she realized, she had loved the same man the whole time. She had laughed because she now knew why she had loved two men at the same time. They were the same man! She also realized why Clark was always making lame excuses to leave. Always, when Clark disappeared, Superman would come. "I'm so stupid!" She had exclaimed. She took off his glasses and mussed up his hair. "Oh, my God, you really are Superman!" she cried and then hesitated before leaping into his arms. If he kept that secret from her for so long, what other secrets did he have? That's nonsense! She told herself. He loves me and I love him! She then leapt into his arms. 

She would treasure the memory forever. She looked over at him, sleeping peacefully. He was so handsome. The great build, dreamy eyes, (even though she couldn't see them at that moment, she knew they were there) perfectly shaped face. I wonder if all the people from Krypton look this good, she wondered. 

She heard a groan. Clark was waking up. He opened his dreamy eyes and looked at her. They just stared at each other with love and gratitude, gratitude for having each other. 

Then they kissed. It was the perfect I-just-woke-up-and-saw-you,-you-beautiful-person-you kiss. Clark broke the kiss, somewhat reluctantly, and asked if she wanted some breakfast.

"Do I ever!" Clark made a meal. Not food, a meal. This guy was perfect. He loved her unconditionally, he was really, really cute, was Superman, and he could cook! The perfect guy! Lois wasn't sure she deserved the perfect guy, but she really didn't care about that, especially now. 

After a quick kiss, Lois went to wash up. She had worn, well, nothing to bed, but later Clark had given her one of his T-shirts to wear. She took a shower, and, although she would have rather used her own soap and shampoo, and had some conditioner, it felt good to get clean. "Oh, I love Clark. I really do. I wouldn't trade him for anyone or any thing. It feels so good to know that someone loves me," she said to her reflection. "I finally feel good about myself."

The smell of frying bacon and pancakes lured her from the bathroom. As she entered the kitchen, she was swept into a hug and a kiss. The hug was an I-am-very-glad-to-see-you hug, and the kiss was an I-love-you-and-I-will-never-let-you-go kiss. It was perfect. As perfect as it ever could be, and as it should be, and as perfect as it ever has been in any other perfect couple. Lois snuggled into Clark's chest and he held her.

Lois felt something drip on her face. She looked up at Clark, and he had his eyes closed.

And he was crying. The silent tears trickled down his face and plopped onto hers, where she noticed his tears mingled with her tears. She understood: the love for which they were both crying for, tears of happiness, tears of joy, tears of gratefulness. They had true love, a love that could never be broken, a love that would hold them through good times and bad, sickness and health, through all the tests of time, forever amen.

  
  


A/N: sure, so Lois actually got mad at him first. Who cares? And I'm not sure he told her and asked her to marry him in that order, but who cares? This is just a fun little story, I hope you agree, *falling on knees and begging* 

  
  


Lois and Clark aren't mine, they don't belong to me, and I didn't write it for profit. Don't sue. *falling on knees and begging* 


End file.
